1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an expansion pocket for holding materials in a folder, a binder or the like.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,798 entitled "Perforated Interior Binder Pocket" issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Meed Corporation, is directed to a binder or portfolios which contains a interior pocket which is perforated. The perforations allow for the establishment of visual contact with the contents contained in the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,056 entitled "Billfold With Gusset Pocket" issued Jun. 14, 1949 to Springfield Leather Products Co, is directed to a billfold which has a pocket which is expansible. However it does not utilize a series of slits which allow it to lay flat when not in use.